


Til the sun rises

by Ironwingedhawk



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Dragon!Danny, Gen, Iron Fist week, Ward is confused, ironfistweek, weredragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: Ward finds out Danny can turn into a dragon.He is appropriately confused.For the Iron Fist week 2020
Relationships: Ward Meachum & Danny Rand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Til the sun rises

It was early in the morning, when Ward walked into Danny’s apartment. It was still weird for him to live in a world, where his feels-like-half-brother was back but he could handle it. It was strange not unpleasant.

“Danny?”, Ward asked, placing his jacket on one of the smaller tables. Danny’s place still had the charme of a badly decorated furniture store. Everything was clean and sterile. Not that Ward’s place was any different but it was, what people expected from him. Blandeness. Danny was different, Ward would expect a bunch of weirdly cute stuff laying around the place. But Danny was still new here and this would probably change.

“Danny? We wanted to have breakfast together, remember?”

“I’m here.”, a voice came from the bedroom and Ward rolled his eyes, of course, he had slept in.

Ward followed the voice and opened the bedroom door.

_ Please don’t be naked, please don’t be naked. _

The room behind the door, was the same as the living room. Nothing personal. Well, not nothing. A small dragon plush was laying on the bed. It seemed very Danny and it would have made Ward smile, if the room wasn’t completely empty.

“Danny?”

“Don’t freak out.”, Danny’s voice said.

“Where are y-”, Ward stopped, when he saw the dragon plush move. No. It wasn’t a plush. Ward could see that now. The scales were too reflecting light and the whole thing was too detailed to be made of cotton. And it moved.

It fucking moved.

“I’m here.”, Danny said and the dragon got up to his feet. The thing was a little smaller than a cat with a long body, a tail and small wings. The green color of the scales reflected little rainbows on the wall, where the light from the lamp on the nightstand hit it.

“Wha-”

The dragon looked up at Ward and now, Ward could tell that the voice- Danny’s voice- was coming from there, “I’m here.”

Ward was pretty proud of himself, that he didn’t faint right there.

“What?!”

“It’s a long story.”, Danny said, “Lei Kung said, that it has never happened before but somehow, the Iron Fist also made me this.”

“But I saw you yesterday.”

“It’s the full moon.”, Danny said and looked towards the large windows of the bedroom. While the sun was rising, the moon was still visible.

“It will be over in a few minutes.”, Danny said.

“That’s impossible.”   
“A lot of things are.”

Ward nodded. He had seen his fair share of impossible stuff lately. Danny. Danny- the dragon had a point.

“Do you want to touch me?”, Danny asked all of the sudden.

“This sounds wrong.”

“I mean-”, Danny said, “When do you have the chance to touch a dragon.”

Ward frowned but nodded, he slowly placed a hand on Danny’s back and pet the scales. He wondered, what body part, that spot would morph into when Danny turned back.

Did he want to know?

“I’m sorry, I spooked you.”

“You didn’t.”

He did. But Ward wasn’t gonna admit that to Danny. A dragon. Whatever.

“Sure.”, Danny said and he somehow managed to transport a knowing smirk solely with his voice. It took Ward back to when they were kids and made telephone calls to arrange playdates. Danny’s had that capability even back then.

“So what now?”, Ward asked, “Should I go to have breakfast alone? Do we order food here? Do you even eat anything? Or is it like- mice?”

“I eat human food thank you.”,Danny replied dryly, “And no, we just wait a few minutes, I’ll be human again, when the moon has disappeared.”

“The moon doesn’t disappear.”

“You know, what I mean.”, Danny mumbled and his head turned to look at the window.

“Can you fly?”, Ward asked.

The dragon- no, Danny flapped his wings and looked at Ward with these eyes, that were still the same intense colors of his human form, “What do you think, these are for?”

“I don’t know- they look very-”, Ward shrugged, “They don’t look big enough to carry your body.”

“Did you just-”

“Can you fly or not?”,Ward asked.

As a demonstration, Danny flapped his wings and managed to rise a little above the mattress, “Not very good.”, he admitted, “It’s like- enough to reach the top shelf but it wouldn’t be enough to fly on top of a large house or a large tree.”

“Why?”

“I can only flap my wings so far. At a certain height, it becomes too exhausting.”

Ward nodded, “Still- cool.”

“Yeah.”, Danny said and looked at himself, “It feels good somehow, I don’t know- Not better than being human but also not worse.”

“Sounds interesting.”

“It is.”, Danny said with a smile in his voice, “Listen, you should leave the room, the moon will disappear any moment and then- I turn.”

“What happens then?”

“It looks nasty and I might be naked after the turn is over.”

“Might be?”   
“Will be.”, Danny sighed and looked at the door, “Go ahead, I’ll be there any moment.”

Ward nodded and walked out of the room. Rather quick, he had to admit. He wasn’t sure, if it was because of the possibility to see Danny naked or because of the described nastiness.

It didn’t really matter.

The moment, he didn’t see the dragon anymore, Ward started to doubt what he had witnessed.

Tomorrow he’d probably consider this a weird dream or maybe believe, that he had taken drugs again.

“Ready.”, Danny said and walked out of the door. Entirely human.

Had this been real?

“Just to check, if I’m crazy or not: Have you just been a dragon?”

“Of course.”, Danny grinned and looked at Ward.

“Good. By the way, you’re wearing your shirt inside out.”

Danny giggled, “Sorry, just got dressed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, it sounds weird during these times, but I actually don't have so much time to write rn. Or not that much inspiration. So most of the fics, I post this week will be short and like two pages long.
> 
> Anyway, stay healthy.


End file.
